Save Merlin
by Dark Side of Force
Summary: According to old legend sorcerer can loose magic vith virginity. Arthur going to made Merlin normal people. По старой легенде, лишившись девственности, маг лишается силы. Артур хочет спасти Мерлина.


Примечание: в Камелоте всё есть, пусть будут ещё земляника и книжки Мэри Стюарт.

Спасая Мерлина

Солнце перевалило за полдень. Они лежали в траве, разморенные теплом, истомлённые любовью.

- Хватит валяться, Мерлин! Отец наверняка уже рвёт и мечет.

- Ну, если сир так соскучился по гостям… - Мерлин потянулся и зевнул. Полусонный, растрёпанный, припухшие губы алые от поцелуев и земляничного сока.

Артур собрал всю волю в кулак, отвернулся и поднялся, хотя больше всего ему хотелось вернуться в тёплые объятья бывшего мага.

Да, мага. Впервые увидев, как Мерлин колдует, Артур испытал неожиданный прилив ужаса. Он десять минут держал под дверью покоев собственного отца, зашедшего за ключами от сокровищницы, разговаривал нарочито громко и даже уронил боевую перчатку. Надеясь, что у этого идиота хватит ума прекратить безобразие. В тот же день, чуть внимательнее приглядевшись и прислушавшись, принц обнаружил, что Гаюс в курсе и строго-настрого запрещает воспитаннику пользоваться «особым даром», а тот нарушает запрет направо и налево, лишь бы не работать. В эту ночь самый лучший и самый храбрый воин Камелота впервые узнал, что такое трясущиеся поджилки, холодный пот и волосы дыбом. Ему снилась глупая ушастая голова, катящаяся из под топора, всё ещё с идиотской улыбкой.

Но Пендрагоны не сдаются. Артур долго думал, пока не изобрёл самый лучший, самый надёжный и безопасный план. Стоило лишь точно описать задачу, как решение пришло само. По законам Камелота Мерлин подлежал казни за использование магии, но дуракам закон не писан. В данном случае принцу приходилось нести ответственность за преданного слугу, в силу умственного расстройства последнего. Магия была злом, но Мерлин, порой не менее разрушительный, злом не был. И как бы ни хотелось иной раз от него избавиться, избавляться следовало всё-таки от магии. Рассудив так, Артур вспомнил недавно прочитанную тайком от отца книжку.

Там было слишком много вещей, опасных для неокрепшего ума наследного принца страны, которая двадцать лет сражалась против магии. Во-первых, волшебник был положительным героем. Во-вторых, его звали Мерлин. И там ещё был принц Артур. Конечно, книжный Мерлин был не в пример умнее настоящего, да к тому же изрядно старше книжного Артура, однако история придала мыслям младшего Пендрагона исключительно романтическое направление. А в-третьих, книга подсказала правильный путь. Стоило волшебнику потянуться к прекрасной незнакомке (воображение почему-то норовило подсунуть на её место героического принца), как магия превращала воздух в расплавленный металл, впивалась колючками в тело, грозилась оставить беднягу на веки вечные… Вот оно!

Возможно, по размышлении, план был не таким блестящим. У многих колдунов были семьи. Однако идея оты… хм… спасти Мерлина неожиданно слишком увлекла Артура.

Как раз вовремя появился сэр Эктор с семейством. Бывший боевой товарищ Утера постарел, раздобрел, из мужских развлечений признавал только пиры. А его капризная жена и толстая дочка, бросавшие на Артура недвусмысленно хищные взгляды, довершили дело. Конечно же, Мерлин ничего не заподозрил, когда принц приказал собираться на охоту. Потом охота плавно перешла в купание:

- Эй, кто первый до того берега?

Так великий стратег на всякий случай отсёк Мерлина от одежды.

Он выманил слугу на залитый солнцем крутой склон. Кроме стратегии, Артур изучал массу полезных вещей. Например, Гаюс объяснил ему всё насчёт исполнения права первой ночи, ответственности перед подданными, доверия и прочих отличий от обычного развлечения с горничной. Мерлин, конечно, был парнем, но – помните - Пендрагоны не сдаются. Первым делом требовалось настроить себя и девушку Мерлина на романтический лад, а дальше действовать бережно и твёрдо. Меж тем оба лежали, обнажённые, тяжело дыша после недавнего заплыва, среди сладко пахнущей на солнце лесной земляники. В ответ на возвышенные разговоры слуга лишь наивно хлопал глазами, и Артуру пришлось перевернуться на живот, чтобы не спугнуть добычу раньше времени. Кончилось тем, что принц потерял терпение, попытался насильно накормить Мерлина земляникой, они боролись минут пять и едва не свалились в реку. В процессе чего неожиданно выяснилось, что ушастый недотёпа приобрёл тот самый настрой. Почувствовав это, Артур осторожно прижал парня к земле своим телом. Предстояла самая опасная и трудная часть задачи. Нет, непутёвый маг, подколдовывающий по хозяйству, вряд ли справился бы с какими-то паршивыми стражниками, не то, что с лучшим воином Камелота. Но проклятая магия наверняка начнёт мучить беднягу с первым же откровенно интимным прикосновением! Принц должен был успеть до того, как она совсем сведёт Мерлина с ума, но замер на миг, задохнувшись от одной мысли о том, что сейчас произойдёт.

Слуга ни о чём пока не догадывался. Он дерзко улыбался перемазанными в землянике губами, не желая признавать своё поражение. Улыбка медленно сползла, когда следующая горсть земляники отправилась совсем не в упрямый рот. Мерлин забился в руках Артура. Тот спокойно размазал ягоды по сжавшемуся входу, чтобы облегчить проникновение, и медленно, плавно, осторожно, однако неумолимо проник внутрь рванувшегося тела.

Мерлин зашипел – такой знакомый звук, совсем как если бы он получил кулаком в плечо или брошенным наручем по затылку.

- Тише, тише, потерпи немного, - жарко шептал ему на ухо Артур. Волосы Мерлина пахли рекой и солнцем. Принцу стоило немалых усилий, чтобы не задвигаться сразу и резко. Он терял голову от горячей тесноты нетронутого отверстия. И боялся признаться себе, что слишком долго этого ждал.

Он двинулся немного внутри, и слуга снова зашипел, пытаясь уйти от удара, однако Артур был настойчив. Одной рукой он прижимал запястья парня к земле, а другой успокаивающе гладил плечи, спину с выступающими острыми позвонками, торчащие милые уши.

- Всё будет хорошо, Мерлин, - приговаривал он, вбиваясь всё глубже и яростнее, теряясь в ощущениях, сам уже не понимая, что шепчет. – Всё будет хорошо, мой славный, ты только потерпи, я всё сделаю сам, всё сделаю для тебя, потому что без тебя… - слова превратились в невнятный стон, когда Мерлин выгнулся под Артуром и подался бёдрами навстречу. – Просто поверь мне…

Тут слуга запрокинул голову и поглядел на принца безумными от желания, нездешними, золотыми глазами. Он потянулся к губам Артура, тот ощутил сладкий, с лёгкой горчинкой вкус земляники, сопровождающий отнюдь не невинный поцелуй. Его пальцы сами собой разжались, теперь обе руки были свободны для путешествий по телу Мерлина, в котором магии оставалось гостить совсем недолго.

- Аххх… - выдохнул слуга, когда принц повернул его на бок, чтобы удобней было обхватить налитый, прижавшийся к животу член и перекатывать в пальцах тёмные горошинки сосков. Мерлин и сам пытался прижаться горячей кожей к покрытой бисеринками пота груди Артура, дотронуться руками везде, куда мог дотянуться. Принц чувствовал, как длинные пальцы скользят вверх по шее, зарываются в волосы, тянут ближе для поцелуя, тогда как горячая ладонь другой руки скользит по бедру и ложится на задницу, заставляя двигаться быстрее, жёстче, глубже. Движения члена и руки Артура становились всё быстрее и беспорядочнее, и он бурно кончил, целиком погрузившись в задницу Мерлина. Под его ласками бывший маг излился, забрызгав смятые резные листья.

Несколько минут принц лежал в сладком забытьи, упираясь лбом между острых лопаток Мерлина, потом осторожно вынул и понял, что никогда больше не сможет без смущения есть землянику со сливками. Дело было сделано, и Артур позволил себе немного поваляться в расслабленном блаженстве, а потом звонко шлёпнул слугу по бледной и такой сладкой заднице, крикнув:

- Кто первый обратно?

Чтобы Мерлин не вообразил о себе слишком много.

- Я тебя сделаю! – за минуту до того сладко потягивающийся Мерлин вдруг оказался на ногах и снова зашипел от неожиданной боли. Но всё равно рванул к воде.

Артур думал вернуться в Камелот и в одиночку отпраздновать победу над магией, не посвящая наивного парня в мистическую сторону сегодняшних событий, однако рядом с одеждой тоже обнаружились россыпи земляники, и принц согласился повторить произошедшее с некоторыми вариациями, только ради закрепления эффекта.

По дороге домой, несмотря на предстоящее свидание с гостями и вполне ожидаемый нагоняй от отца, Артур был в отличном настроении. Он смеялся, задирал Мерлина и даже напевал. Когда они переходили глубокий лесной овраг, с бегущим внизу каменистым ручьём, по сырому бревну, Пендрагон решил показать удаль. Он как будто сорвался с бревна и ухватился за него руками, намереваясь таким образом вися добраться до края обрыва, но дерево было слишком мокрым, а рывок слишком сильным, и на этот раз Артур сорвался уже по-настоящему. Он ожидал удара о неровное дно, сокрушительной встречи тела с камнями и поваленными стволами. Чуда и раньше ждать было трудно, а теперь, после того, что он наделал, и вовсе невозможно.

Мягкая невидимая сила подхватила принца, словно гигантская ладонь, и осторожно поставила на безопасном расстоянии от края. Не издавший ни звука, побледневший, сжавший кулаки Мерлин стоял посередине бревна.

- Значит, всё это было зря? – вырвалось у Артура. Книги врали, девственность и магия не одно и то же, добрых волшебников не бывает и… и…

Мерлин сделался из белого красным и отступил на шаг.

…и он всё равно не мог отказаться от Мерлина. Принц легко добежал до середины бревна и крепко обхватил мага, упирающегося ладонями ему в грудь.

- Тише, тише, а то оба свалимся. Я обязательно найду другой способ спасти тебя.


End file.
